Hunted: Midnight Death
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: "Something... Something is following me and I don't know what. Please, someone help me get out of this nightmare? Anyone! HELP!" Dawn found herself in the dark forest, with nothing except for a flashlight. Considering this to be a slender game, she tries to find eight pages to aid in her escape. She was wrong.


Hunted: Midnight Death

I opened my eyes and glanced around at my surroundings. The wind blew softly into the night as it makes the trees waves in darkness. I arose myself. I had found myself in a darken forest where the moon was nowhere to be seen. Except for the stars that shone brightly in the night sky, I tried to think, "How... How did I get here? and where am I?" I glanced around again. Noticing the trees that stood around me, surrounding me like soldiers with knives at my throat. I gave a gulped of fear and looked down onto the grass, trying to find the flashlight that I had dropped upon coming here.

I had no memories of coming here in the forest. As I found the flashlight I've dropped nearby, I grabbed the flashlight near the tree of one side and held it up into my face. I've noticed I've been turned into a duck, cursed forever with this small body of mine. I remembered that I had some memories of coming to a strange wizard's home and mocking it. But I shook my head and walked out. Without any leads on escaping, I wondered on. The trees moved softly around me with the wind slightly blowing. Causing all kinds of racket, I had to tell myself "There's so such thing as monster."

I walked aimlessly through the forest, wondering around and looking. I had not find out where I could go and I was hopeless. Sighing, I stopped and glanced around. All the trees looked the same no matter where I go and the lights was nowhere to be seen. I had found a large tree to the right side of me, yet I have no clue why am I doing here. I started my walk towards the big tree. Then from there, I glanced around it. Looking up and down at the tree trunks, I had no found what I was looking for. There were roads ahead of me and I stopped myself from the big tree and walked ahead. Towards the dirt road ahead of me, I flash my flashlight around my surroundings again. But no one was around and I walked forward again.

Fear was on my side again and I felt something was closing in on me. I darted my eyes around the place I was in, but no one was around. I continued forward until I reached the dirt road. It seems to be leading somewhere farther away from where I was standing now as I followed it. My fear worsen and I constantly looked behind me. But there was no except for a howl. A loud long howl that started at a high note and dies down. I picked up the pace, hoping to not get caught by the large pack of wolves that roam the forest at night.

Ahead of me I was something shining, like a piece of paper or something and I ran towards it. Looking down on it, I noticed that the paper was stamped on a couple of times as the dirt footprints were printed onto it. I grabbed it and raised it to my head, reading it out loud to myself. I was shaking but I didn't know why or how. I've heard of stories that slender man roams misty forests at night, waiting to capture innocent boys and girls even children or adults. No one was safe. But my eyes darted to the bottom of the paper and I widen them. Glancing at the red printed words, I noticed I had to run away. "From what?" I answered to myself as another howl ringed into my ears. I glanced around panicking and took off into the unknown.

But as I followed the dirt road. I heard not a sound, there was no thumping or sounds of bells ringing and I thought to myself. "That's weird." I began to take off onto the dirt road again. Hoping to find some more notes along the way, assuming that this is a game of slender and that people like myself are pranking me with this. "yeah... It was a prank." I smiled, huffing in between breathes. Only I had thought it wasn't a prank as another howl was heard again. Sweat began to fall from my forehead as I continued running.

The wind begins to pick up again, howling in the night as it shook the trees's leaves off from themselves. I had a mixture of fear and worried around me and that I couldn't take it. I began to run, panting and huffing in the night sky. There was steaming coming off from me and I thought that the wolves would sniffed it. Snarling their giant teeth at me. I shook my head and continued running, not trying to think of anything as I dived back into the trees again.

On the corner of my eye, I saw a blue truck. Its lights were off and no one was driving. Except that the two doors on either side of it was opened, I crept closer towards it. The crunches that my feet make, startled me as I made my way towards the truck. I check inside and saw that no one was inside, frowning. I had hope that someone would come and rescue me. With a fear of shaking, I glanced around the blue trunk again to find anything useful. "Nothing." I thought with a growl. Kicking the truck with my foot, I began to walk away as another howl was heard onto the night sky.

I froze as I felt something. My sense of heat was gone and all I was left with was dark coldness, like the feeling when I was inside the ice rink. Shivering, I began to clapped my two small paws together and rubbed them. Trying to gain the heat onto them, I growled again as the heat wouldn't come up. There... there was sounds of footprints. Not the sounds that I was making as I turned around and glanced. Wondering who was making that sound, I dared not to find out as I took off again from the blue truck.

The sense of coldness was gone as I moved away from the blue truck and found myself in the woods. I glanced back at the truck before me, wondering who was making that noise. But I shook my head again and rushed ahead. This was the fourth time that the wolf's howl was hear and I was getting sick of it. But what can I do? It's not like I could find that wolf again and kill- A thought emerged into my mind as I smirked. I glanced around at the tree branches and picked out a sharpen branched.

Nodding to myself, I set out to find that sicken wolf and the foods of hunger started forming in my brain as I continued my walk. Searching for that blasted wolf, I dared find. I found myself at a strange building. With a sign as big as my small paw, I glanced at it. "Bathroom" It says in blinking colorful words. I blinked to myself and went around it. Ahead of the bathroom building, I saw several tank canisters. But I saw something that stood out from the rest. A wolf's tail was idling by the second canister as I smirked. Raising my branch stick, I crept up to it so that I won't startle it.

But the sense of my own heat escaped from me and I froze again. Just when I reached the first set of canisters too as I glanced around. Fear emerged from within myself as I glanced back. Wondering where or what is that think, I growled and flew my stick out in front of me. The coldness was overwhelming and I find myself shivering. I dropped the branch down onto the ground. It landed with a thud as I put my two paws together within myself and shivered. My teeth clattered at my mouth as the coldness continues. Then it stopped, I opened my eyes again and I saw bright yellow demon eyes staring back at me.


End file.
